<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fish Out of Water by gildedfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327739">Fish Out of Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost'>gildedfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swamp Boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Trans Gavin Reed, Xenophilia, inhuman dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's not about to have sex in the swamp, so he hauls his fishy mate out to his place for a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swamp Boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fish Out of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece does not contain major spoilers for the rest of the series and can be read standalone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations,” Connor says. “You’ve smuggled Everglades wildlife into your house. Are you proud of yourself?”</p><p>He’s draped across the sofa in Gavin’s living room, his tail far too long to fit on the furniture and hanging off the end awkwardly. His skin and scales are dry after the brief trip in the car, leaving him a bit dehydrated, but he isn’t worried; he can survive days out of water if he must. Besides that, it’s remarkably cool in here thanks to whatever technology Gavin has been praising, and he has to admit it’s impressive. Colder than he prefers, but not wholly unpleasant.</p><p>Gavin’s sweating from carrying him inside, draped under a tarp to hide him from the neighbors. He takes a deep swig from a water bottle. “You bet I’m proud of myself. You weigh a ton, holy hell.” He pats Connor’s arm. “You’re ripped, man, and I can feel it. My back’s gonna hurt tomorrow.”</p><p>“We could have remained at my home.” Connor tests the fabric of the furniture with his hands, careful not to scratch it with his claws. They’re made for hunting, not fit for the human world.</p><p>“Our standards are miles apart. You might be happy fucking out there with the bugs and mud and gators, where any pervert could find us if we’re too loud, but I guarantee I would be completely miserable.”</p><p>Connor raises his eyebrows. “Yet you suggested sex on the beach.”</p><p>“In a secluded spot surrounded by rocks,” Gavin points out. Connor reaches for his hand, pulling him closer. “What does the beach have? Sand. I can set down a towel and we’re all peachy. No other bullshit to deal with, and all you need to do is swim down a river. Way easier, and--”</p><p>He’s cut off as Connor pulls his shoulders down and kisses his lips. Connor is gentle, ever mindful of his sharp teeth. “Are all humans as picky as you?”</p><p>“I don’t know a single human who wants to roll naked in the mud.”</p><p>Connor huffs. “Perhaps I will change your mind yet.”</p><p>“Good luck with that.”</p><p>Connor picks at the collar of Gavin’s top. “Will I finally get to see you naked? It’s only fair,” he insists with a grin. Gavin may have suggested a proper date--dinner, a movie, then making love in a bed--but he’s impatient, already feeling interest in his loins. He’s never slept with a human before and he’s excited for the experience.</p><p>Gavin chuckles, glancing at a door. “You’re eager.”</p><p>“I can’t say I’m very hungry.” His hand drifts down, stopping at Gavin’s belt. </p><p>“Then it’s decided.” Gavin swats his hand away and scoops him up again in a movement that leaves him breathless, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders. “Bedroom first, dinner later. But, uh, we’ll have to order in, because I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk.”</p><p>“Your seduction leaves much to be desired.”</p><p>Gavin kisses his cheek. “Shut up. I want you to fuck me until I can’t feel my legs and I forget my own name.”</p><p>It’s not the direction Connor was going, but from the surge of fire he feels, he’ll take it.</p><p>Gavin shoulders his way into the bedroom, revealing a large, soft bed as the centerpiece. The space looks unnaturally clean, with a few personal knickknacks around the room, and Connor decides to explore all the little details later. He sets Connor down gently on the bed and pulls the curtains closed.</p><p>When Connor leans his head back on the pillows, he blinks up at the ceiling. “What is this made from?” he asks, the softness cushioning his head comfortably. He resolves to share the bed with his mate tonight, even if his tailfin is still sticking off the end. </p><p>“Cotton. Don’t know what else.” Gavin tosses aside his shirt and Connor sits up, eyes soaking up every detail. </p><p>His form is strong and muscular, the muscles defined but with a healthy layer of fat on top, making him softer than Connor. A few small scars dot his skin, with two larger ones underneath his pecs. Gavin has already informed him that he was born different than he is now, and that unlike merfolk, humans often undergo surgery to amend such misconnections. It makes the scars something to be proud of, indicating a path walked and the bravery to swim against the current. He’s gorgeous, and Connor’s eyes inevitably drift lower, to the thick trail of hair leading downwards.</p><p>“Go on,” Connor says slowly, and Gavin laughs.</p><p>He unbuckles the belt at a teasingly slow pace, grinning at Connor when he shifts impatiently. When he takes off his jeans, there’s still underwear underneath, but he gets an eyeful of those legs he’s wanted to see for a while, all muscular and hairy and delightfully human. </p><p>Connor can’t resist reaching out and touching a thigh, laughing when the muscles jump. “You’re so… leggy,” he says. It’s his first opportunity seeing a human’s legs up close. They share some similarities to mer anatomy, obvious differences aside. “I love it.”</p><p>Gavin hooks a thumb under the band of his underwear. “You ready for all of this?”</p><p>“You have external genitalia, correct?”</p><p>“Babe, it’s not sexy when you say it like that.”</p><p>Connor sighs. “Don’t keep me waiting. You removed me from my natural habitat for this.”</p><p>“You have got to be the horniest guy I’ve ever met,” Gavin says, and then the underwear’s gone. His cock is already hard and swollen, deep red and nestled between the dark curls covering Gavin’s groin. It looks tender and sensitive, and Connor would very much like to explore what it feels like in his hands. Carefully, of course.</p><p>He scoots back to make room for Gavin atop the bed. “Join me.”</p><p>Gavin sits on the bed, the springs bouncing softly. “I probably should have asked you earlier, but are you familiar with foreplay? Like, do your people do that?”</p><p>“What’s foreplay?” Connor asks, tilting his head and flapping his gills.</p><p>The expression he gets for that question is spectacular. “Oh, god, okay. So, I know you have sharp claws. And teeth. And everything’s inside, so maybe--wait. Do you have a dick? Does it come out? I’m going in blind here.”</p><p>“I was thinking you could just put your hand in and we’d go from there.” Connor points to his slit.</p><p>Gavin’s eyes widen. “No one’s ever asked me to fist them on our first time. Hold on, I’ll grab some lube.”</p><p>“What?” It’s Connor’s turn to gawk. “That’s something you can do? You have a word for it?”</p><p>Gavin pauses with his hand in the drawer of the bedside table. “You were joking.”</p><p>“I didn’t think that was something people actually did,” Connor mutters, shifting his gaze in embarrassment. He makes a note to ask Gavin about fisting at a later date, because it doesn’t sound unappealing at all, now that it’s been offered. When Gavin sits back up on the bed, Connor leans forward, lips ghosting across Gavin’s ear and a hand roaming across his chest. “I’ve got a tongue,” he says, licking his ear for emphasis. “I know what foreplay is. I’m not an animal.”</p><p>Gavin shivers. “That mean I won’t get scratched up?”</p><p>“No.” He licks across Gavin’s neck, stopping briefly for a kiss, and pushes him so he’s leaning back against the bed. The taste of his skin is unique and he’s not sure he’ll be able to get enough of it. “Your skin is too delicate to avoid that. Sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t sound sorry at all.” Gavin threads his fingers through Connor’s hair. “Just don’t tear up my bedsheets.”</p><p>“I’m going to tear up your bedsheets.” His claws have already ripped the fabric once. He licks one of Gavin’s nipples, then sucks it, receiving a sigh in response. That ought to prove that his teeth aren’t anything to worry about. </p><p>He continues to move lower, licking along Gavin’s wonderfully soft body, mapping it out with his lips and hands until he’s tracked every detail, all the scars and dips and the spots that make Gavin move the most. He kisses Gavin’s belly, then his thighs, and he finally flicks his tongue across Gavin’s cock.</p><p>It twitches, so Connor does it again. That gets a chuckle out of Gavin, which soon gives way to moans as Connor gets to work, licking with long, firm swipes of his muscular tongue. It’s tangy and musky, about what he expected, and just as squishy as it looks. Based on the sounds Gavin keeps making, he’s doing something right. His spit and Gavin’s slick leave Gavin’s crotch soaked in no time, tongue gliding effortlessly, and it quickly becomes difficult to maintain the precision he wants. His tongue slips to the side more than a few times. </p><p>He changes tactics and wraps his mouth around Gavin’s cock, sucking hard.</p><p>“Fuck!” Gavin pulls tightly on his hair and thrusts his hips upwards in a jittery movement. Connor firmly presses his hips back down and continues to suck, running his tongue along the underside of his cock and teasing the head. He’s rewarded with more squirming and curses, but he doesn’t let up until Gavin starts repeating “oh god” like he’s going to come. </p><p>Connor releases Gavin’s cock with a pop, giving him a toothy grin. “I trust this is satisfactory.”</p><p>“More than,” Gavin wheezes. “Oh, my god, even your tongue is ripped.”</p><p>“It’s stronger than yours.” He notes with some appreciation how wet Gavin is, fluids shining on his thighs and making his cock look delectable.</p><p>“Shit, you gotta quit looking at me like that.” Gavin sits up, eyes raking across Connor’s body. “I need a minute to cool down. Let me return the favor, yeah?”</p><p>Connor resists the temptation to push, to try to make Gavin come again and again tonight, but they have all night--and all day tomorrow, if Connor doesn’t feel too dried up--to explore each other’s bodies. So he rolls over onto his back, where Gavin can finally see the flushed purple-red tip of his cock peeking out from his slit, glistening in the light. </p><p>Gavin doesn’t spend nearly as much time feeling Connor’s chest, which is fair, given that he’s only ever seen Connor naked, considering his people don’t typically wear clothes. Eventually Connor would enjoy a slow, gentle exploration, but right now, he’d rather have Gavin on his cock.</p><p>Gavin touches Connor’s slit with a finger, the flesh soft and slightly slick under his touch. He stops at the tip of his cock and gently moves his fingertip in a circle on top of the sensitive organ. “Doesn’t look like much,” he teases. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know how large a human penis usually is,” Connor says. “Not like I’ve never spotted people sneaking out onto the boardwalk or trails, but I’ve never gotten close.”</p><p>“Public indecency is a crime, actually.”</p><p>“If the exhibitionists want to play in my swamp, who am I to tell them off?” He presses against Gavin’s hand. “Come on, touch me and tell me how nice I look.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll look prettier when I’m done with you.” Gavin touches the tip again, then dips his fingers just inside his slit, coaxing his cock out with the small motions. Connor groans, reveling in the attention while simultaneously aching for more, the feather-light touches teasing him.</p><p>When his cock emerges after several more seconds, Gavin’s eyes are as wide as saucers. It’s longer than the human’s hand and as thick as his forearm, the dark head tapering to a tip that leaks precum profusely, dripping onto Connor’s scales. The underside is mostly smooth with a few spaced-out ridges, while the top has a number of ridges, each one cresting to a triangular bump along the center, angled back towards Connor. Thick, asymmetrical veins are visible along the length.</p><p>The staring lasts a little too long. “It’s different from what you’re used to,” he deduces.</p><p>Gavin nods. He runs his finger along the ridges, which have a little bit of give to them. “Just a little.”</p><p>“It isn’t too strange, is it?” Connor laughs nervously. He hopes Gavin’s reservations about sex out in the swamp don’t extend to rejecting the parts of him that are less human. He understands a desire for cleanliness and privacy, but he can’t change what he is, and he wouldn’t even if he could. “I mean, it’s a dick.”</p><p>“Okay, it’s really different,” Gavin admits. “And really big. Where the hell do you have space to fit this thing?”</p><p>“If it’s too big, I don’t need to penetrate you. I don’t in the first place, if you prefer otherwise, or--”</p><p>Gavin snaps his fingers. “Shut up,” he says, then promptly leans forward and takes the head in his mouth.</p><p>Connor gasps, fingers grasping at the sheets. Gavin’s mouth is so hot and soft and he blows Connor with such enthusiasm, sucking and licking with his fingers feeling all over his cock. Gavin wraps a hand around him, his spit making it move easily, and there’s so much sensation it almost overwhelms Connor. </p><p>Too much sensation, he thinks, when it suddenly becomes apparent he’s not going to last long at all. He grabs Gavin’s shoulder and the other man stops, looking up at Connor with his cock resting in his mouth and a mix of spit and precum trailing across his chin. “If you want to do anything more than this, you need to stop being so good with your mouth.”</p><p>Gavin gives him one last lick on the underside of the tip. “Is that a compliment I hear?”</p><p>“Gavin.” Connor sits up fully, bringing his mate with him and putting both hands on his shoulders. “No matter your faults, there is so much more good in you than you realize. You deserve to be showered in compliments and loved deeply, and as long as I am here with you, I want you to know that you are respected and appreciated in every way.”</p><p>“Then love me deeply,” Gavin says, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Connor bits his lip. “You’re terrible,” he says, then kisses him. “Do you want me to mount you?”</p><p>“Only if you never use that verb again. Just say fuck like anyone else.” </p><p>“I do say it like anyone else. You’re the weird one,” Connor grumbles. He pushes Gavin onto his back and moves himself with him until he’s atop Gavin, holding himself upright with arms on either side of him. He shifts so that his cock rests against Gavin’s, then rocks forward, feeling his ridges catch on Gavin’s cock. “Are you wet enough?”</p><p>“Connor, I’m practically dripping here. We’re good.” Gavin spreads his legs wider and rubs himself against Connor’s cock.</p><p>If he’s not ready, there’s always lube, Connor reasons. He presses the tip of his cock to Gavin’s hole, then slowly pushes in, their combined fluids and the tapered head making entry smooth and simple.</p><p>He slides in slowly and gently, moaning as Gavin clenches around him. He’s tight like Connor’s never felt before, and Connor would be worried were it not for the expression on Gavin’s face telling him he’s enjoying this just as much. His velvety walls tighten around him, and Connor presses his face into the nook between Gavin’s neck and shoulder, pushing in until he bottoms out.</p><p>Nearly his entire cock fits inside, under an inch too long to fully insert. He’d be impressed with Gavin’s capacity if he weren’t lost in the sensation of being inside him. “Is this okay?” he asks breathlessly, gills flapping uselessly. His tail coils around one of Gavin’s legs.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so full,” Gavin says, eyes slightly unfocused. “Holy shit.”</p><p>That appears to be as much as he’ll get out of the man. He pulls out slightly before pushing back in, watching Gavin for any indication of pain and finding none. “Tell me if you feel any pain.” He tests a few more times, rocking deep inside of Gavin. The slick makes it effortless.</p><p>Gavin growls, hooking his free leg around Connor’s waist. “Deal. Now fuck me like you mean it.”</p><p>“Hush.” Connor pulls out almost all the way, moving slowly despite the urge to ravish the man beneath him. His ridges rub against the top of Gavin’s walls, making Gavin grunt at the texture. He pushes all the way back in, just as slowly, and then repeats the motions over the next couple of minutes.</p><p>Gavin relaxes into the slow pace. It’s a calm and gentle sort of lovemaking, their need simmering under the surface. Nothing about Gavin is ever tender, but having this with him is showing another side that has Connor in awe. He’s so gorgeous Connor wants to keep him there forever.</p><p>Later, he tells himself. They have time. Right now, Gavin’s asked him for a hard fuck, and Connor’s willing to give it to him.</p><p>He thrusts in hard, pulling a startled gasp from Gavin. He does it again, settling into a new rhythm of withdrawing slowly before pushing in fast, relishing the noises he makes and the way he squirms at the slow pulls. They’re both sweating despite the air conditioning and the sheets are damp with it. “You’re perfect,” Connor says into his ear, on a particularly good thrust that hits a spot inside that Gavin particularly enjoys. “You’re a caring mate and a good man. I want for nothing with you at my side and my life is richer for knowing you. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” </p><p>Gavin’s face turns pink at the heartfelt praise. “You sure it’s not just the oranges I bring you?” he jokes, but then his face softens before he hides it behind a hand. “I love you too, you overgrown guppy.”</p><p>Connor laughs quietly. He leans closer, his chest pressed against Gavin’s, and kisses his neck. His hips slow to a near stop as he showers his mate with gentle affection, kissing and licking and touching him leisurely. Only once he’s had his fill does he give Gavin what he’s asked for. </p><p>He thrusts hard and fast. The thrusts are shallow as the ridges catch inside Gavin, preventing him from slipping out. Gavin cries out in pleasure as the movements push him into bliss, and Connor knows how good it feels to have these ridges inside of oneself, the texture rubbing deliciously against tender flesh. He loses himself to the feeling of Gavin clenching around him. They both breathe heavily, with their panting and the slick, squelching sounds of their mating the only sounds in the room. </p><p>Gavin writhes beneath him, babbling something incoherent moments before he tenses up, coming hard. He pulses around Connor’s cock, the muscles tightening in a way that makes Connor groan, and Connor’s tail tightens around Gavin’s leg. Connor moves faster, pulling out further despite the resistance and pushing right back in, hips stuttering with uneven rhythm as he stops thinking and follows his instincts to do what feels good. </p><p>He pushes back in with a long, loud moan as he comes, rocking against Gavin slowly as he fills him. His cock throbs with long, hard pulses, spilling thick cum into him, and he holds his mate tightly.</p><p>“Wow,” Gavin says once he’s caught his breath. Connor can feel liquid slipping out of his hole, but he’s still caught up in his own pleasure. “That was--whoa. Are you still coming?”</p><p>Connor nods, his eyes closed with the overstimulation. “You’re not?” he asks, voice thin.</p><p>Gavin clears his throat. “Human orgasms only last for a few seconds. Like, a minute would be pushing it.”</p><p>“How disappointing.” Connor chuckles. He continues to pulse inside of Gavin. </p><p>“So how long…”</p><p>“Five minutes. Stop talking.” Connor breathes deeply, taking in Gavin’s scent, his warmth, his everything. He’s dizzy and drunk on his mate, affection and pleasure mixing to make him feel warm in so many different ways. He clings, unwilling to let go, and Gavin permits it, rubbing his back gently.</p><p>Finally, he feels drained and spent, pulling out with a wet, sticky sound and letting their combined spend spill onto the sheets. He flops beside Gavin and drapes an arm across his chest, feeling completely content and irrevocably in love.</p><p>Gavin kisses his forehead and holds him close. “Okay, so that’s the best goddamn cock I’ve ever had.”</p><p>The confirmation reassures Connor and he grins. “Damn right it is.” He carefully touches Gavin’s arm and shoulder, noting a couple of scratches. “Do these hurt?”</p><p>Gavin follows his gaze. “Nah. I’ll clean up later. But, uh, your tail might be a little rough.”</p><p>Connor immediately unravels himself, stretching himself out and letting his tail drape over Gavin’s legs and off the end of the bed. He winces at the rash on Gavin’s leg. “I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“We’re good.” Gavin pulls him in for a languid kiss. “We’re better than good. Did you really mean it? All those nice things you said about me?”</p><p>“Every single one of them,” Connor promises. He can feel himself softening, his member beginning to return to his slit.</p><p>“Well, I think you’re amazing, too, but you’ve fucked all the words out of me.” He chuckles. “Five minutes. Goddamn. I feel so fucking filthy. How big are your balls?”</p><p>“I can fill you up again tonight. Does that answer your question?”</p><p>Gavin whistles. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is unedited, so please let me know if something doesn't make sense.</p><p>You can find me on Twitter as @gildedfrost (18+), and I spend time in the <a href="https://discord.gg/2EKAAz3">New ERA</a> DBH Discord server as well, which is actually where I'm livewriting the rest of this AU (keyword "FrostEverglades") if you're interested in reading it before it's edited and on AO3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>